percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Demotion
Hello. This forum is to discuss the demotion of MattShadow. MattShadow's counterpoint(s) here Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wikians, Firstly, I do not hate Matt whatsoever. This sole purpose of this decision is for the benefit of the wiki, not myself. Recently, the admin team has came to the state, which we believe it is indeed good if MattShadow, the fellow bureaucrat is demoted. And it hasn't just been us, the admin team, but an overwhelming majority of the wiki, for the same reason as me: he's not a good administrator, nor bureaucrat. There have been situations where Matt made some relatively bad decisions. Several have left because of Matt’s debauched decisions, such as mindlessly banning people for things that he did or does himself, such as cursing, harassing, and/or speaking their minds. (The latter of which is not against the rules. The opinions themselves are what he disagreed with.) Matt has a record of being sometimes inappropriate on chat and on the wiki, thus a violation of the wiki's rules. Countless times of which he is being disrespectful to users; regardless of user rights. Even worse, he has given personal information of other users away without their permission—a suspected volation of the wikia terms of use. For a period of time, Matt had some dictator qualities (I use that word loosely), he has let some people down, who he thought there stories were ‘immature’, ‘pointless’, or plain ‘stupid.’ And even worse, he's been very inactive. When was the last time he's made a story? Or helped organize the wiki? Or participate in wiki activities? The majority of his contributions are on blogs! I ask you—how come we've put up with this? Many other Percy Jackson and the Olympians fansites and wikis have plenty of users, active users in the triple digits, whereas we have users in the mere 10s. Why? Because Matt has pushed many users to leave. In conclusion, Mattshadow should be removed from his bureaucrat/administrator status. Demote #Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk) 17:43, March 8, 2013 (UTC) #I am a Warrior. 20:04, March 8, 2013 (UTC) #DaughterofTerpsichore #loyalty is everything (talk) 23:51, March 8, 2013 (UTC) #[[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 00:10, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Don't Demote #After careful reexamination, I have decided to change my vote and support Matt as an admin. For a long while he reamined one of the few active admins on this site and contributed much to the wiki's growth. One cannot blame him for the size of our wiki. Our reputation was the work of many users, not just one. Matt is a very blunt person, however that is often mistaken for rudeness. I may have felt insulted in conversations with him, but I sincerely doubt that that was his intent. Also, the time where he released private information was an error, but hardly an error worth demotion. So with that said I vot that Matt remain as a Beuracrat. ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk) 02:07, March 20, 2013 (UTC) #Altho, I don't think my vote really matters xD -User:MattShadow #But this is Matt! There's no need to demote him. I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 22:58, March 20, 2013 (UTC) #I feel this is just a one-sided Judgement. [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 00:02, March 21, 2013 (UTC) #Unfortunately, most of the accusations posted above appear to be more related to the Chat then the actual site, and as we all know I don't really go on chat. Because of this, I cannot give a clear opinion about demoting. However, I don't think that there should be a vote for demotion without first notifying the user about it. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 00:17, March 21, 2013 (UTC) #As a part of the EraVerse wiki, a wiki in which Matt is the admin, I feel he should keep his place in the admin group. He's a good admin all in all. Can't say much more, since I don't know WHY anyone wouldn't want him as an admin. User:Gojira1234 21:03 March 20, 2013 #...I find this competly irrational. I mean, seriously, inactive?! He's on everytime that I am...but, I have to see this from a neautural point of view and I haven't really been on long, so I can't really say much. But to me, Matt's a good guy, he tries, and therefore, I do not support his demotion. XTaitoxShionx (talk) 02:30, March 21, 2013 (UTC)XTaitoxShionx #Inactive as in he doesn't edit a lot. I'm only changing my vote because I believe in second chances. However, I really hope that sometime in the future we don't regret changing our votes like this. I hope that Matt becomes more active on the wiki, not just sitting "away" in chat all day or posting occasionally on a blog. Like we actually need to have admin meetings and figure out a way to improve the wiki. Fingers crossed this showed us all some kind of varying lesson. Like a Rainbow. 15:24, March 21, 2013 (UTC) #Well, I'm sure that he has done a lot of things that are admin work. I mean, he has created a lot of templates for us to use. From what I can see, Matt is a really good admin. Sorry if that's the only thing I could say because I'm not online every single second he's online *cough*timedifference*cough* Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 15:36, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Neutral #I basically second everything everyone else has said. HC Talk 10:45,3/21/2013 10:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) #I made this neutral part, because I have read the points made above and I have read Matt's counterpoints, and I don't really know which to choose. So I am neutral. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Son Of Wisdom''']] 22:48, March 20, 2013 (UTC) #AgreedHazelLevesqueSPQR (talk) 23:27, March 20, 2013 (UTC) #After some consideration and now that I have seen both sides, I have made the decision to switch my vote to neutral. We should've asked him to give his side in the first place. In a way, we sort of just did similar things to what is said Matt has done (if that makes any sense at all). So, are we really being that much better by demoting him without even having told him about any of this? Clearly you're not feeling the aster 00:06, March 21, 2013 (UTC) #I would first like to state by signing this, I am not against the demotion of Matt. However, it also means I would not be terribly upset if he once again became 'crat. I don't think Matt is the greatest admin-he's broken rules in the past, some of which I've been very angry at. However, I've also broken rules before, and some of this might be hypocritical. Also, I do realize that even though this petition was not kept complete secret from Matt, and that he could've easily seen it in recent activity, he should have been told when the petition was posted. I do think Matt can be very rude sometimes, whether he realizes it or not, and that he makes mistakes on chat, but I guess it's not like any of us are completely perfect, either, right? So. Yeah. I apologize if changing my vote confuses or angers people. Or if I end up changing it again. Or just taking my vote off of this page entirely. The fault is not in our stars, but in ourselves. 01:29, March 21, 2013 (UTC) #Like others have stated before me, it was wrong for us to decide to demote Matt without seeing both sides properly. -Leafwhisker Stipulevibrissa 02:02, March 21, 2013 (UTC) #As with the others, it was wrong to make a decision based on only half the story. I admit, I rarely know Matt and I let my shallow first impressions cloud my judgement. So I pullback my vote. Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 04:46, March 21, 2013 (UTC)